theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
Daniel is one of the members of the Terrific Three/Fearsome Four, and the Gaylord™️ of the group. Teams Daniel's Unovan team consisted of his starter, a Samurott named Cyril, an Unfezant named Egg, an Arcanine named Spikemelon, a Flygon named Sandstorm, a Sawsbuck named Sakura, and a Gigalith named Everest. With this team, he, Tiff, and Johnny defeated Iris and they became the champions of Unova. His Alolan team consisted of his starter, a Primarina named Sonata, a Toucannon named Jet, a shiny Flareon named Yeehaw, and Caesar, a Lurantis. With this team, he, Tiff, and Johnny defeated Professor Kukui and became the first champions of Alola. His Hoenn team consisted of his starter, a Swampert named Skipper, a Breloom named Petal, a Metagross named Relic, a Salamence named Crescent, and a Crobat named Swift. With this team, he, Tiff, and Johnny defeated Steven and they became the champions of Hoenn. His Johto/Kantonian team consisted of his starter, a Feraligatr named Africa (by Totodile), a Sandslash named Mr. Sandman, a Rampardos named Baby Hotline, a Sudowoodo named Floating Trees, and a Dratini named Noodle. With his team, he, Tiff, Johnny, and Shane defeated Lance and they became the champions of Johto. His Sinnohan team consisted of his starter, an Empoleon named Empress, a Rapidash named Candle, a Gliscor named Straizo, a Roserade named Fleur and a Zoroark named Loki. His Kalosian team consists of a Frogadier named Zeppeli, a Fletchinder named Arrow, an Ivysaur named Ivy, and an Aerodactyl/Gorebyss fusion named Pearls. Battling Strategies Daniel is the most strategic of the group for sure, which is both his biggest blessing and curse. Daniel will make his Pokemon use a move he thinks is effective and often is, but will make them use it over and over again until he either sees its not working or his Pokemon faints. If it works, he sees no reason not to use it. He also likes to mess with his opponents as much as possible, and will use tactics to prolong the battle or taunt the opponent before taking them out in a strategic finishing blow. Daniel might be the most strategic, but not the strongest one when it comes to battles, since strategy is not everything in battle, just a vital part of it if you want balance. He is stuck in his ways of battling “normally,” refusing to have his Pokemon use an attack that isn’t an actual move. He shows this even when there is nothing else he can do, as it is evident in Johto. In Sinnoh, he picks up the strategy of using an attack like Metal Claw or Stomp as a counterattack. He also becomes a bit more aggressive in battle, attacking more harshly than usual. Personality In Unova, Daniel was relatively mild, though sharp-tongued when it was needed. He had quite a habit of yelling, for exaggeration. He also had a habit of making things extremely gay. He gained a fear of Patrat after being attacted by them at the beginning of the journey, which is where the scratches on his face came from. In Alola, he was more hotheaded, skeptical, and overall aggressive. He had a soft spot for Sonata, risking himself for her on multiple occasions and committing several crimes that were forgotten by the government for some reason. He was also protective of Tiff and Johnny, providing help to them whenever it was needed. (However, he often argued with Johnny because that guy was impulsive as fuck.) He became more docile and quiet when concussed, but soon regained his vicious personality when he was better. More things were made gay by him than before. In Hoenn, he was still aggressive, cynical, and skeptical, snapping and throwing sarcasm at anyone who he thought deserved it. However, he was more calm and submissive when scared, losing his sharp tongue, as he was when Tiff was drunk that one time. After a certain incident, he became more withdrawn, fearful, and quiet. He avoided physical contact and anything sexual, becoming extremely uncomfortable when exposed to either. His self esteem also spiraled down harshly from his feelings of hopelessness. After Wally wiped his memory of the incident, he became more serious and spoke significantly less. His emotions became muted, however he became noticeably aggressive upon meeting Drake of the Elite Four. In Johto, Daniel was especially hot-headed and cynical. He picked on Silver and challenged many opponents who could definitely throw him like a cotton ball. He was also arrogant to the point of being annoying. After being sent to Hell, he told himself that he would be better. He tried, but after a while he gave up on it, believing that it wouldn’t matter in the end. He had some degree of honesty, which he showed when he apologized to Cagney (who he had accidentally forgotten and left behind) for everything. He possesses a large amount of spite, evident from how much he’d ignored Johnny because he was disgusted by him. In Kanto, after Daniel and the others regained their memories, he gained a mild and determined attitude, like in Unova. He was adamant about giving punishment to those who needed it, in any ways necessary. In Sinnoh, he kept this attitude, becoming hostile towards people who were antagonistic. He also became extremely aggressive towards those who seemed to be creepy, out of a lingering fear of him or his friends being sexually assaulted. (Although his past experience had turned out be be just a hallucination, the terror still stayed.) In any adventure in any region whatsoever, Daniel has a habit of making excuses for things. He can also be a real arrogant and dumb fucker, engaging in dangerous situations that would cost his life only to prove he's superior to someone and/or that he’s not afraid. He also lacks care much and has worse memory than Dory from Finding Nemo (in some cases), and he has the flirting skills of a brick. Although he has changed, he used to assault some Pokemon for various reasons, usually in defense of another. He is extremely protective of his friends, to the point where he’d sacrifice himself if he needs to, however his fear may overtake that trait. This only happened in a few cases. He has an extreme sense of justice, however it only shows if he’s extremely against certain actions. Powers and Abilities Daniel has shown proficiency with a gun, as it was his main mode of defense in Sinnoh. He can produce one, seemingly from nowhere, even if his last one was destroyed. However, this ability is somewhat useless since bullets don’t work too often. He also bought a switchblade, which he can use in order to attack people more harshly. After getting his scarf, he somehow gained the ability to float long distances because of it. He can occasionally fly quickly, usually to catch up, and he seems to know where his destination will be if he needs to do this. Weaknesses Daniel has shown that he has a hard time letting go of things like arguments. He is prone to dizziness, fatigue (which may lead to fainting), and headaches, along with sensitivity to sound and light. This is because of the several concussions he's gotten. Although he can keep himself calm enough to confront an intimidating foe, he can easily get anxious or flustered. (He shows this by fidgeting with his scarf or speaking quickly, stuttering, and ending sentences/phrases a bit abruptly.) Despite being nearsighted, Daniel doesn’t wear glasses. He is also afraid of Patrat, even though the attack was ages ago. He is physically weak and incredibly insecure about his height. Daniel acts brave, however, fear may make him hesitate. He rarely outright attacks people, usually assaulting them with words instead of a weapon. Appearance Daniel is a short gay with scratches on his face from a Patrat attack ages ago. He has fluffy black hair and dark, tired eyes. He wears a wine red jacket with a dark grey collar (he says it's Gucci, but it isn't really.), a black shirt underneath, dark grey pants, and plain black shoes. He held Sonata in his jacket before she became a Primarina, and placed the jacket around his waist soon after finishing his turn in battling Kukui. He mostly kept his jacket zipped up, even in the scorching Alolan sun. After Kanto, he adds a pink longish length scarf to his outfit. In Kalos, a keystone is placed onto it to allow him to mega evolve his Pokemon. In Sinnoh, after a run-in with some disgusting fuck, Daniel felt the need take a scalding hot shower and get new clothes. He dropped his jacket, which had a hole thanks to Loki, and now wore a light grey button down shirt (of course, with a plain shirt under it,) black pants, and, finally, w h i t e V a n s . His hair is messy, however maintained enough to the point where he doesn’t look too stupid. In his shirt pocket, he holds a small red flower and a shiny rock. He seems to have perked up after this, smiling and showing confidence a bit more. Gurkinn offered an Mega Scarf for Daniel as a represent, however he refused, so he just put the Keystone on his normal scarf. Relationships Tiff - Daniel and Tiff are close friends with the grand gay and lesbian solidarity(also both watch TyranitarTube). However, he sometimes fears Tiff because she is very unpredictable at times. (Her demonic abilities don’t exactly help this.) Apparently, Tiff also thinks of him as a father figure. He doesn’t know how or why. Johnny - Daniel has a love-hate relationship with his best friend, Johnny, since he’s often irritated with the latter's impulsiveness, and they can get into arguments as a result. (However, Daniel sometimes admires him for it.) Since they made a promise, Daniel is both glad and proud that Johnny is able to control himself. Shane - Daniel trusts Shane to not do things like Johnny and Tiff. He likes her rare presence, however, he dislikes her smoking problem. Otherwise, she seems very pleasant. Unova Bianca - Although he had her to thank for his starter Pokemon, Daniel looked down upon her. He was glad they didn't encounter her often, he didn't enjoy acting like her friend. Alder - Daniel felt powerful roasting this man, who he assumed was just some random guy jumping off of a cliff. Turned out he was the former champion of the Unova region. Oh well. Cheren - Formerly Daniel's teacher, he trusted him greatly. However, after a gay joke gone wrong, Cheren tried to do.. illegal things to him, leaving him with a stained memory. Roxie - Because she was Tiff's girlfriend, Daniel trusted her. He didn't really understand any of the music she played, and disliked how loud it was, but he didn't mind. Team Plasma (aka the terrorists) - Daniel could thank them for being in the sewers, which is where he'd met Burgh, but they were pretty irritating and obviously evil. Burgh - So basically. Gay. Colress - Absolutely disgusting. This creep tried to do something bad to them, but they ended up killing him somehow. Elesa - Since she was Johnny's girlfriend, Daniel trusted her. He disliked being in the bright gym, especially with the crowd, but he had to be there to support Johnny and make sure he didn't do anything bad. Clay - A vile man who somehow became a gym leader. Apparently he'd gotten his Pokemon in illegal ways, which lead to them revolting against him. Not very surprising. Skyla - Major thot. Daniel thought she was ridiculous from the start. Who goes flying around with short shorts?? Drayden - Daniel admired this gym leader. He seemed to be the most respectable of all of them. He wished this man was his father, but don't we all? What an honorable man.. Zinzolin - A mysterious man that Daniel, Tiff, and Johnny met in a nightmare. Apparently he was supposed to kill them. Luckily it didn't happen. Marlon - The final gym leader was too easy to defeat. He was a smoker, which Daniel really disapproved of. Caitlyn - She didn't really put up a fight, since she was sleeping most of the battle, somehow. Daniel really expected more from a psychic type user, especially in the Elite 4. Shauntal - She wrote some odd things.. odd things that really shouldn't exist. Terrible fanfiction. Grimsley - Daniel really took pity on this guy. He'd accidentally killed one of Grimsley's Pokemon while Tiff and Johnny killed all the others except for one. All over a bet.. Marshal - Daniel was dead inside for most of the match, but it was really dramatic. N - Some guy who was actually a Zoroark disguised as Iris after Chris the Golduck? What?? Iris - Ah, finally, the champion of the Unova region. She was tough to beat, but Daniel, Tiff, and Johnny were successful in the end. Lovely. Alola Kukui - At first, Daniel was aggressive towards Kukui and disliked him. He thought of him as ridiculous, but soon after apologizing for everything, he began to trust and look up to him. Lillie - Daniel was alright with Lillie and he trusted her. Learning about her past with her family made him want to uncover everything. Hala - He was extremely suspicious of Hala, the kahuna did not seem honorable at all. Daniel's suspicions were confirmed when they finally challenged him. Because of Hala, Sonata regained her paralysis after being cured. Hau - Daniel hated this trainer who was supposed to be their rival. It was because of him that Sonata was paralyzed, and so he became very violent for some time after. Gladion - At first, Daniel insulted him and treated like dirt, calling him "Bitch Boy." After confronting Guzma in Po Town, and eventually the trip to the Aether Foundation, Daniel soon gave Gladion more respect. Ilima - Fellow gay. Nice. Mallow - Thot. Olivia - Also a thot. Lana - A girl Daniel wanted to protect from Johnny and Tiff, though he failed. She ended up being the trial captain. Oh boy. The Masked Royale - Loud and annoying. Daniel disliked getting dragged into having a battle royal. He had no idea what was going on. Kiawe - O h b o y . Daniel thought of him as creepy, especially when he got too close and touched him too much, mostly when he was concussed. Although he enjoyed the attention and flattery, he disliked having to kiss Kiawe that one time. Apparently they'd make a good couple, but Daniel doubted it. Faba (or F-ba, because Bad) - A creepy man who boasted about his high role in the Aether Foundation. Quite obviously a pedophile. Plumeria - Relatively cool, she didn't really pose a threat at all. Just gave information. Lusamine - If she was so famous, why didn't Daniel ever hear about her? All the times they'd been in the same room as her, chaos ensued. Guzma - Silence, weirdo. Hoenn May - Daniel suspected she was mute, but it turns out she just didn't want to talk to them. Wally - He was nice. He helped Daniel forget a certain event. Can't thank him enough.. Roxanne - Not really noteworthy. Brawly - Is this God? Maxie - He seemed like one of the most sensible people Hoenn. Seemed. Courtney - Did she seriously orgasm from a battle???????????????? Archie - Angry gay sailor guy? Blanca - She e x i s t s ? Matt - Oh. Okay. Wattson - agagagaagagaggaagagagaggagagagagaggagagagagaga (that's a deranged Mr. Krabs laugh) Flannery - Their battle somehow made Skipper evolve prematurely. Surely that's good? Norman - Dad?? Oh wait. No. Steven - What a beautiful man. Very dependable and friendly. The actual most sensible person in Hoenn. Winona - They didn't even battle her properly, and u g h h . Liza and Tate - They were okay. Wallace - Poor Milotic. Juan - Poor Walrein. Sydney - He gave up. Phoebe - She's dead. Glacia - A mediocre challenge at best.. Drake - You can't scare anyone. Johto (or as I like to call it, Johto's Bizarre Adventure.) Elm - Daniel could only thank him for his starter, but that's it. Falkner - He seemed to make Shane nervous, but hehe gay jokes Bugsy - It's a shame that he committed those crimes. Daniel felt bad when Bugsy finally grew taller than him. ... :( Whitney - Traumatize the child. Eusine - Suicune? Suicune. Also, fellow gay. Morty - commit mort Silver - At first, Daniel disliked how edgy he was, however he got used to it. Maybe Silver's not that bad.. Jasmine - The victim of an event that made Daniel bitter at Johnny. You can probably guess what it was. Chuck - T h r o w m e Pryce - Cold gym. That's all I have to say. Proton - Wow Jimmy Neutron it's an honor to meet yo- what do you mean your name is Proton? Petrel - He passed out while they saw Petrel soo- Ariana - ARIANA GRANDE? Archer - I LEAKED YOUR NUDES ON TWITTER DOT COM AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA Giovanni - Mafia boss and gone for 15 years? No wonder Silver's an edgy fucker. Lance - Gentlemanly but actually a prick Claire - Susie Deltarune? Will - Suspicious. Koga - don't do drugs kids Bruno - Well That Sucks™ Karen - hit or miss, she took the fucking kids, yeah (I should really update this list but it’s tedious) Gallery 20190304_1411321.jpg|*flustered gay noises* dan.jpg|gazing at his past or possibly future pain flick.jpg|accurate portrait of his personality in a nutshell matt.jpg|oh no, i think Matt Matt likes you(jokes aside im really sorry for this) frtgvbh.jpg|just a lil bitto.jpg|oh sh, he bitter jellicent.jpg|Daniel being gay after seeing Burgh again IMG_-8oguij.jpg|Daniel often ceases to exist 4A2B96F1-0773-4F4D-A29F-5040A6B731A5.jpeg|Happy time baperfj.jpg|Daniel going feral...over something we dont know but he is, watch out! Trivia * GAY RIGHTS! * Daniel suffers from the Dumb Fucker Disease, yet he acts smart anyway. Fake it ‘til you make it. * He has shown a liking of flowers. * He seems to have a strong disliking for edgy fuckers. * Daniel has the most trauma of the whole group. * He’s back at it again with the white vans. * Daniel is a sad weeb who makes Jojo references whenever he can. * He has been shown to be poly-amorous. * Daniel has shown hate for sand. * He seems to be picky about nicknames. Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Champions